(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety monitoring mechanism, and in particular, a safety monitoring mechanism of semiconductor wafer fabrication platform, which can instantaneously detect and rectify the abnormalities of the fabrication process at the initial and final stage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of wafer fabrication process integrate into a platform include Precision 5000, Endura, Centura and Producer and are commonly available in Market. The platform of the conventional fabrication process includes a center delivery chamber provided with a plurality of reaction chamber for fabrication processes, and a loading apparatus is provided to the chamber for transferring the wafers between individual chambers. The differences between these platforms include the number and kinds of fabrication, and other related devices.
As shown in FIG. 1, the Centura fabrication platform 1 includes a center delivery chamber 10 having four reaction chamber 11, a cooling chamber 12, an air pressure cleaning chamber 13, and two loading chamber 14. The delivery chamber 10 includes a loading apparatus 15 for transferring wafer between individual chambers 11, and the four reaction chamber 11 includes etching, CVD, high temperature CVD, and physical vapor phase deposition process. The two loading chamber 14 is connected to a small size cleaning room 16 and one side of the small cleaning room 18 is a wafer loading device 17 to provide to-be treated wafer and the wafers via the loading chamber 14 are transferred to the delivery chamber 10.
The fabrication platform utilizes a loading apparatus to carry the wafer and the wafers are transported between individual reaction chambers. However, the loading apparatus generally includes a mechanical arm, and the loading apparatus of the fabrication platform has become out of date and in the course of loading the wafer to the reaction chamber or taking out the wafer from the reaction chamber, impacts may occur and this will damage the wafer. Generally, the tear and wear of the platform will only be noticed after the wafers have been fabricated. Thus, the wafers that fabricated may have defects.